


Incursion Number: Reality

by spiderstorms



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, comics vs mcu, idk what this is, mcu meets comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderstorms/pseuds/spiderstorms
Summary: Tony Stark is super smart. Smart enough to know his way around the multiverse. But when testing his multiuniversal transporter, it malfunctions, sending Earth’s Mightiest Heroes to a universe much like their own, where they discover counterparts that somewhat retell their lives in the way only a successful studio can.Or, when comics come to life and meet their mcu actors.





	Incursion Number: Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the POV shifts around a lot but the beginning is mainly Tony.

“Tony, I really don’t like this.” Steve Rogers said for the fifteenth time that day. 

 

 

Tony sighed. He really had no idea why he loved this man so much. Really, what was there to actually like about him other than his big azure blue eyes, Boy Scout attitude, his patriotism, his god sculpted physique, and his loyalty to the Avengers, especially one named Anthony Stark? If you took all that away, there would be very little Steve left to love. Still, ever since the two had come out as a couple, every single other Avenger had been nonstop pushing them together, especially since their brief break up which featured a Hydra Steve and comatose Tony. He’d never admit it to the blonde, but every moment his AI saw the evil Steve, he felt a sense of loss and anger. It wasn’t his Steve Rogers. His Steve Rogers was with him, eating some almonds while watching Tony work. 

 

 

“Steve it’s science. You wouldn’t understand.” Tony replied, putting the last couple pieces together. “You didn’t say that when Kang visited us.” Steve said. “The first or second time?” Tony asked. “First. It’s one of the Avengers’ greatest battles.” Steve said, munching on his almonds. 

 

 

“You and your scrapbook memory.” Tony mused, finishing his work. He smiled and backed away as FRIDAY appeared. “FRIDAY, run some tests and see if everything’s in place. I wanna go on a test run.” Tony said. “Does Captain Rogers approve of this?” FRIDAY asked, crossing her arms. 

 

“No.” Steve replied. “Steve’s just being a worrying boyfriend. If I go missing, he’ll just show up, he’ll Avengers Assemble, and somehow we’ll be all right.” Tony replied, flexing his fingers after hours of wearing an Iron Man gauntlet. 

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to show up if you’d quit going missing.” 

 

“I go missing so you’ll come after me. It usually ends with a, “Tony where have you been?” and I usually reply with my story. Then we kiss and make up and the next day it’s back to normal.” 

 

“That- that’s just not how that happens.” 

 

“Remember the horse? I was naked and you showed up looking like a Greek god with two swords in hand.” 

 

 

Steve stared at his boyfriend in awe. Tony smirked, knowing Steve’s brilliant mind was going through every detail. The genius went over to the super soldier and put a hand on his buff shoulder. “I’ll be fine, Steve. FRIDAY will watch my back. And if all else fails, I have you to save my ass. I can count on it.” Tony said with a reassuring smile. Steve blinked with his azure eyes before returning a soft smile. “It is a nice ass,” He said, “it would be a shame if it disappeared for too long.” 

 

Tony smirked. “Hear that FRIDAY? Captain America likes my ass.” He said cockily before turning to leave. His AI didn’t reply. She was probably too busy running tests on Tony’s new multiuniversal transporter. Tony turned to walk out with Steve following in pursuit. “You, know I like seeing you like this.” He said. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“All messy and dirty. It really puts you in your element.” 

 

“Are you saying that because it’s true or are you saying that because you find it attractive.” 

 

“Tony...” 

 

“I know that “Tony.” You’re going to have to wait until I come back from wherever that transporter takes me.” 

 

 

The two men walked out, unaware of what was going inside the transporter. It beeped, selecting a certain universe before sparking rapidly. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION, the screen read before everything went dark. 

 

__________________________

 

 

Tony shifted in his sleep for the millionth time. Ever since waking up, he found that he didn’t need any sleep. He felt like Steve. He didn’t need the sleep because he was asleep for so long. But still, he had the fear that if he opened his eyes, he wouldn’t wake up to a safe world. Which is why when he couldn’t sleep, he kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t risk it. But then there were sometimes where he thought he was asleep. Moments when he’d hear strange things or see even stranger things. Moments where nothing around him was the same, and he assumed he was dreaming. But this time he wasn’t. 

 

“FRIDAY I thought you said these windows were soundproof.” Tony ground. His AI didn’t reply. He groaned. He’d have to fix that later. It was unusual for her to still be running tests. He sat up and yawned, stretching out before opening his eyes. And that’s when he lost it. 

 

 

He was in a room that was not his. A hotel room that did not belong to him. “FRIDAY What is this?!” He exclaimed. But the AI didn’t reply. He looked next to him to find Steve gone, and nothing to prove he was actually there. Tony shot up and scrambled to the window, opening it to find Manhattan. But not his. There was no Baxter building, no Stark tower, nothing. Just plain old New York. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. He moved to leave when he realised what he was wearing. His messy tech clothes he had sworn he took off. But something was weighing him down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. Tony’s eyes widened as he opened it, finding a credit card to a private account, a hotel room key and an ID that matched his own, only with a different address. He blinked and shoved the wallet back into his sweatpants pocket. 

 

“Ok Tony. Breathe Tony. Everything’s gonna be ok. Just gotta see what happened and where I am before anything else goes wrong.” Tony said, reassuring himself. First things first, he needed a phone. He could call Steve and then see what was going on before getting the hell out of wherever this place was. But he had to move quickly. If it was just him missing, it would be fine. But if everyone was here, the multiverse could already be collapsing. He sighed and turned back to the window, which had a perfect view of Times Square. It felt like home, but it wasn’t. For some reason, everything felt so much more lame. So boring...so normal. Wherever this was, it was deprived of fun. Tony moved to look at see if he had any remnants of his suit when something caught his eye. A poster on a big screen. Something flashed across before settling on a movie poster. 

 

 

The Movie of the Summer: Avengers: Infinity War out everywhere April 27th! 

 

Avengers....

 

Infinity War...

 

Tony stared at the poster in anger as several actors and actresses popped up, all dressed up as Avengers cardholders. Finally, it settled on one poster displaying an image of him. Only it was someone in an old Iron Man suit Tony designed long ago. Tony gazed at the copy cat, narrowing his eyebrows. He needed to know more. He had to know more. 

 

But one thing was for sure, this wasn’t a world with Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I promise I’ll make the next one longer and in depth. A LOT OF THIS IS 616 STEVETONY DEALING WITH THEIR ANGST AND HOW PEOPLE PERCEIVE THEM IN THE REAL WORLD BUT IT HAS OTHER RELATIONSHIPS TOO AS WELL AS MORE CHARACTERS AND STUFF.


End file.
